


Brutally honest and stoic comfort

by ElenaKG



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angsty vibes, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, hard love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaKG/pseuds/ElenaKG
Summary: Diana is upset and Adam tries to comfort her in his own way.Also, Diana doesn’t like Bobby.
Relationships: Adam/F!MC, Adam/MC
Kudos: 16





	Brutally honest and stoic comfort

I step outside the hospital, in desperate need of fresh air. Fortunately for me, the back door was open, and I managed to go by the medical staff unnoticed. At least, for now. It is only a matter of minutes before one of the vampire sneaks behind me.

But even in front of the deep green forest, the atmosphere is still. The grey clouds covering the sky stopped moving hours ago. The usual everlasting spring breeze seems so vital now that it’s gone. Everything seem to be lying in wait. And so do I. 

I stare at my phone for the third time in a minute. The Agency is supposed to send me the autopsy result. I should have them in no time. But every precious seconds I spend waiting for them, are more seconds they get to escape…again.

I almost drop my phone when I feel it vibrate, and I unlock the screen in a frenzy. I can’t stop my eye from twitching when I read the name on my screen.

“Bobby” I mutter, before rejecting his call.

“Is there something wrong, detective?”

I startle at the voice. They can’t help themselves from sneaking behind people, but a warning would be nice. I turn around a look at the unnerved vampire, staring at me. I sigh, letting my heartbeat calm. 

“No, I just got an unwanted call.” I answer him, locking up my phone before I sit on the humid bench. I stare at the cigarette buts surrounding the bench, the result of numerous hours of the nurses and doctors smoking to get a small break from their stressful job. Adam slowly makes his way to the bench and silently sits next to me. We sit there in silence, even though I’m pretty sure he can hear my heartbeat rise at his closeness.

“I don’t like him. Bobby, I mean.” I say without meaning to, but it feels so good to finally let something out, to break the tense atmosphere. He doesn’t answer me, just nods, and I hear more words slipping out my mouth.

“I shouldn’t feel that way. I don’t even know the guy.” I frown at my own words. I’m usually much more friendly, but Bobby is different. “It’s like, I can’t bear to see him and every time I have to talk to him, it’s like I’m doing a chore I do not look forward to. But then I feel bad for feeling that way. And then I talk to him and he turns out to be worse than I thought…” I stop talking, running my hands down my face. “I’m sorry, it’s just… I really don’t like him”.

Silence. Well, I guess I just ruined the image of the friendly, genuine and hard-working detective he had of me, the one I wanted to be so badly. I sigh, checking my phone again. Barely a minute outside alone with him and I ruin everything.

“You don’t need to be nice to everyone.” He says. I look up to him, but he’s still staring straight ahead, looking at the wall in front of us as if there it is an art of work. “Not everyone deserves it.” 

I guess it… could be true, even though I’m not going to admit that to him.

“Someone has to balance your grumpiness, you know.” I chuckle.

Adam smiles, but it disappears as quickly as it appeared. I continue to look at his profile. He seems so stoic, as if he wasn’t affected by everything that just happened whereas I’m sitting next to him, feeling I could implode at any given moment. 

“Hey Adam?” He tilts his head down to look at me, surprised. “How do you do stay so calm, so focused? I feel so…” I press my lips together, searching for the right word.

“Restless?” He asks and I nod vigorously. “I had centuries of training.” 

I scoff but can’t stop myself from smiling. 

“I know that it’s the best course of action.” He adds after a small pause. “The others are working as we speak. Once we’ll have the results, we’ll join them.” He looks at me with care, and I advert my eyes to stop my cheeks from reddening. “You need to breathe; we’ve done everything we could for now.”

“Did we? Did _I_?” I emphasize. “How can I sit down when I know they’re somewhere out there, hurting my people, because I couldn’t stop them?” I feel his eyes on me, but I can’t muster the courage to look at him.

Suddenly, I feel his calloused hands on my chin, tilting my head up and making me to stare at his beautiful face. He brushes his thumb against my bruised cheek, evidence of my failure, and there’s nothing I can do to stop blushing. I open my mouth, but close it immediately, not knowing what to say. The movement attracts his eyes and he leans forward oh so slowly…

But he promptly leans back and clears his throat. He looks aside sternly, while my eyes turn back to the cigarettes on the ground. My god, get it together Diana.

“Di-…” He clears his throat again. “Detective.” He pauses, waiting for me to look at him. “You’re human.”

“Yes, I thought we established that months ago…” I bite my lips. God, why do I have to be such a smart-ass when I‘m upset? Don’t let the frustration show. Take a deep breath. “Sorry, go on.”

“You’re just human.” He repeats. “You don’t even fight well for one, too.”

Well. That hurts.

“You’re forte is speaking to people. Which I admit, before knowing you, I didn’t consider as a special skill.”

“Ok, are you going somewhere or is this revenge for that smart-ass comment?” 

“What I mean to say is, don’t focus on what you didn’t do. Focus on what you can do, what you’re great at. These results will give you information, data you can use for leverage, to get inside their head or reason with them… Focus on that.”

My stomach twisting, I try to not overreact to what he said. He’s concerned for me. He’s reassuring me, in his own brutally honest and stoic way, that I’m a good detective. I shyly move my hand and put it on his, feeling the rough lines of his hands melt with mines. 

“Thank you, Adam.” I say, still staring at our touching hands. I feel his hands changing position gently, as to not disturb this moment. Our fingers start to intertwine when suddenly my phone vibrates on my lap. In the blink of an eye, he’s standing up, hands behind his back, in a stiff military pose. I unlock the screen with my shaking hand, trying to act as if nothing happened.

“Bobby.” I mutter again. Well, I guess it’s one more reason to dislike him.


End file.
